<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Comic Pages by CloverGreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417661">Old Comic Pages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverGreen/pseuds/CloverGreen'>CloverGreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, this is sad im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverGreen/pseuds/CloverGreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank finds a little box haunted by sappy memories. Rather than running away as he'd usually do, he decides to share it with Connor — the android that gives him the strength to keep going.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old Comic Pages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This lil idea came up while talking to a friend and had to let it out of my system~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I swear I left that damn ball up here somewhere.” Hank was on tiptoes, his hand fishing for something on the upper shelves of his closet — not having much luck for the moment.</p>
<p>“Need a hand, Lieutenant?” Connor asked from the edge of the bed, petting a lazy Sumo.</p>
<p>“Nah, I’m goo— woAH!” </p>
<p>He lost his balance for half a second, dropping one of the boxes while trying to grab onto something. He took some steps to the side, but managed to stay on two feet and avoid falling.</p>
<p>Sumo suddenly plopped his ears up, now completely focused on the box laying on the carpeted floor. His tail wagged happily, accompanying some playful barks.<br/><br/>“That’s a box, not your toy. You goofball.” </p>
<p>His owner petted his head and picked the box up. Connor giggled to the situation, expecting Hank to but the object back in its place and continue his search.</p>
<p>But instead, he was standing still, caressing the edges of the polka dot painted cardboard. It had a blue string tying it shut — so that nothing could fall out of it.</p>
<p>“Did it get damaged?” The android asked, although his sensors told him that it was in perfect state.</p>
<p>“No, thankfully not.” Hank walked towards the bed, sitting beside Connor. His expression was melancholic — maybe even a bit nostalgic. He undid the string with a sigh and carefully pulled all its four lids out of the way.</p>
<p>Connor shuffled closer, curiosity suddenly biting his circuits. In the insides of the box there were some old superhero childrens comics, a couple lined paper sheets with drawings on them — seemingly torn off from a notebook, some small toys and other trinkets. He already knew it was all Cole’s belongings.</p>
<p>He put an arm around Hank, nuzzling his neck. This earned him a chuckle from the old man.</p>
<p>“It’s good to have some memories.”</p>
<p>“Even if they also bring back pain?” The young android was still new to truly understanding emotions. He’d had his good share of complex inner turmoil during the Revolution, but he was still learning.</p>
<p>“Absolutely.” There was solidity in Hank’s voice. Like the firm hug of a father who loves his son more than anything else. He gave a gentle and soft peck to his lover’s forehead before he began shuffling through the comic pages. “He adored superheros. All kids do.” They both chuckled fondly. “He even—”</p>
<p>“Designed his own?” Connor completed his sentence, his brown eyes flicking back and forth to scan the comics and the drawings.</p>
<p>Hank shook his head, smiling.</p>
<p>“You are one curious smart-ass, aren’t ya?” </p>
<p>“I can’t help the scanning! It’s in my program!”</p>
<p>“Oh, c’mon, as if you weren’t a deviant already!”</p>
<p>They both laughed, teasing each other. Sumo joined them by placing his head on Hank’s knees, earning some sweet pets from both men. Connor’s eyes took one last sweep over the drawings. One of the corners read in childish messy letters: <em> Sumo </em>.</p>
<p>He froze for a moment, slightly widening his eyes to the realization. His gaze upped to see a chuckling Hank warmly petting his dog. It only took one look to see the deep bond they had forged. It was unknown to the android exactly how much time they had spent together, but it seemed like a lifetime. The old man caught his shocked eyes and gave him a bittersweet smile.</p>
<p>Before Connor could form any words, the sound of something soft bouncing on the ground took the attention of all three of them.</p>
<p>“There it was!”</p>
<p>The ball had fallen off of its hiding spot, to now be held in Sumo’s mouth as he bounced happily a couple times — before laying down to doze off in a matter of moments.</p>
<p>“I thought it was play time.” The android said sarcastically, watching as the ball slowly rolled out of the dog’s mouth leaving small saliva trails.</p>
<p>“He likes to treat it as a teddy bear too.” Hank said with a shrug.</p>
<p>He placed all the mementos back in the box, tying the blue string back on.</p>
<p>“Let’s get some pizza and ice cream.”</p>
<p>“Yesss!” Connor celebrated throwing his hands in the air.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaand there you go! I couldn't choose between making it so that Cole named Sumo after his own character or that Hank got Sumo to cope with Cole's death and named him by the character himself. So I just kinda left it open enough for anyone to make their own conclusions. Although I'd say I prefer the latter.</p>
<p>And don't worry, they had a happy night eating pizza and ice cream and watched some movies cuddled up together after that :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>